


【非生】先生（中）

by WioooFi



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 罗非x罗浮生，非专业bdsm，ooc，一定慎入！





	【非生】先生（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 罗非x罗浮生，非专业bdsm，ooc，一定慎入！

“不需要等下次，今天就可以。”

“先生。”

 

借着酒劲，人类总可以做到很多平日里想都不曾想的事情，或是说出自己的真心，又或是一个不经意被人发现本性。

罗浮生可不认为自己是被人挖掘出了多么无法想象的兴趣，他只是太需要找件事情疏解了，都想到了宿醉和找人一夜情，那和一个男人玩玩没尝试过的游戏也未尝不可，更何况对方还信誓旦旦承诺能帮他暂时忘记那些烦事。

他被罗非带至家中，不远，只相隔了三四条街，这里是一片别墅区，每栋别墅上下总共三层，外部被围出一个小院子，种着花花草草，有闲情逸致的人家还会放一个漆白了的秋千。一踏进房门，罗浮生就发现这个独居男人的家过分干净整洁，每样东西都妥帖收拾在合适的位置，空气中弥漫着一种自然的清香，很淡很淡，令人嗅着那香味在不知不觉间放下了戒心，罗浮生都是如此，想必其他来的人更不用说。

参观调教室的过程中罗非为罗浮生解释了相关注意事项，“玩这个游戏，最重要的是信任”，罗非说，“你得绝对信任我，而我也会相信你是在信任着我。”

说到这儿，他们正好走到了一个有半人高的陈列柜前。罗非不再继续介绍，而是停下脚步，用鹰一般的眼神沉默注视着罗浮生，嘴角浅淡的笑意不增不减，手仿佛只是无意中碰到了陈列柜，指腹从上方一角虚虚扫过。

... ...

什么时候被发现的？

罗浮生等不到下句话，只得尴尬得摸向蝴蝶刀，将它搁置在柜子上，金属碰触木制柜面，一声响动终于打破了这种安静局面。

“行了”，罗浮生急匆匆说道。他避开与罗非视线的直接相撞，并无多大意义得环顾了一圈房间——那视线直让他有种被完完全全看透的感觉，“我基本知道了，开始吧。”

反正多半只玩这一次。

“那好，鉴于你是第一次玩，我可以做相应的引导，记住我说的。”

“第一点。”罗非的声音霎时间少了那份善解人意的温柔，多了份带着不容抗拒的压迫感，像一声响钟在脑内敲击，罗浮生浑身一震，思维随之紧绷，所有注意力都转移到罗非身上。他明白游戏已经被自己催促着开始了，罗非进入了角色，现在他是dom，自己是sub。

第一点。

罗非要说的第一点是什么，罗浮生这才发现自己刚刚全部注意了调教室里放的大小物件：狰狞的假阳，各式长鞭，皮革内侧覆盖着一层绒毛的项圈和手铐，限制射精的器具，房间左侧中央的软床，还有另一旁的……刑架。那个架子与普通行刑的又略有不同，罗浮生在帮派里曾经收拾过绑在上面的人。他知道他需要服从罗非的指令，此外，竟是再想不出更多有用信息。

“在这个房间里，没有我的允许，不可以擅自穿衣服或是站起来。”

“现在，脱衣服，跪下。”

罗非的命令简单明了，罗浮生没多想，伸手将衣服一件件脱下搭在放在旁边，上衣脱得利索，到了裤子动作却迟缓下来。

奇怪，这又是怎样的感觉，脑内忽的闪过洗手间镜子里那个脸上滴淌水珠的自己，仿佛罗非正是洞察到他那一瞬的想法才找上他，一切开始发展的顺理成章。这个初次见面的男人——罗非，衣冠楚楚站在自己面前，负手而立，神态严肃，而他解开了皮带，打开拉链，露出下体最后一层保护布料，过不了几秒钟这层布料都要随外裤一同滑落。

他不知自己为何要压轻呼吸，每将一寸皮肤暴露在空气中，那种不自在感就更多的汇聚起来，这可和赤着膀子为兄弟打架不同，他是主动释放出自己的身体，等待着别人为他施加无法预知的情欲洗礼。迟疑仅维持不到一秒，罗浮生一把扯下里裤，两脚一蹬将裤子从脚踝上踢开。

罗非还站在原地没有动，只是静静看他赤条条的站在那里半天没有下一步动作。

先是软下了腿关节，胸腔有什么在疯狂鼓动着，那种道不清说不明的奇怪感觉在罗浮生屈膝跪在人面前时一瞬间达到顶峰，羞耻，紧张，屈辱，因为是自找的，意识到这一点的他又从中辨出了兴奋。他目不转睛回盯着本还是平视着的人，看对方在视野中越来越高大，罗非甚至没有将头低下来分毫，端得很稳，仅仅给予了罗浮生下垂的眼眸。

就像在看...在看一个真正的奴隶。

罗浮生看着他，高仰着头看的，无形的压迫感让他紧了紧放在腿面上的双手才吞咽下一口唾液，想到自打出生自己没有跪过任何人，一种平白冒出的不甘和对接下来发展的期待在心里撕缠打斗，谁都没有占据有利地位。正因如此他才要抬头正视罗非，当然他不知道这样的直视对于dom来说是一种莫大的挑衅。

罗非暂且放任着罗浮生这种不愿放下的傲气。

“第二点。”

他再次开口，并抬步走到罗浮生身旁，手抚摸着他的下巴，摩挲过抿在一起的嘴唇，打量他的目光就好似在观赏新到手的玩物，这是罗浮生最直观的感觉。

“游戏中你的身体属于我，你要向我诚实地展现所有反应，如实回答我的问题，知道了么？”

“嗯，知道了。”

“怎么回答？”

罗浮生张了张发干的嘴唇，“知道了，先生。”

游戏正式开始。

膝盖下是暗红的地毯。

头顶上是暖黄的灯光。

身旁立柜，摆满了各式各样大小不一的道具，提在罗非手中的长鞭，摆在他眼前的让他挑选的阳具。

意识在不断超出认知的痛感和快感海洋里飘荡，想要借酒忘记的琐事在一步步服从中下沉，下沉，沉到海底，成为最不值一提的渺小砂石。

... ... 

最初的想法是一夜情，只限一夜的疯狂体验，离开罗非家时都是这般想法。

所以罗浮生至今也没想明白自己拨打第二通电话的原因何在，他甚至没有开口，罗非便在电话那头说到：周六，早晨十点，直接来我家。

 

思绪跑得太远了，跪立的五分钟里罗浮生的四肢已经发酸发麻，在此之前他跪了足有半小时，维持着一个姿势一动不动，若不是自己体质好可能都坚持不下去。

终于，罗非将遮盖在他眼前的黑布去掉，温暖的掌心从他脸侧滑过。

“很好，现在跟我过来。”

罗非先一步走去了房屋中央的刑架，罗浮生直起酸软的双腿刚迈步，突然想起罗非之前说的，在这个房屋里没有他的允许自己不能站起来。现在罗非已经回转身看向了自己，继续走过去？还是跪下。一时间罗浮生竟心生慌张不知所措起来。

罗非也并无表态，久到罗浮生猜不透他的意思，只想到再次四肢伏地爬过去。“不用爬了，走过来。”

他的声音无波无澜，是一如既往低哑而富有磁性，罗浮生却从中听出了未表现于面上的冷意。

双手被铐于头顶，两腿左右分开限制在两侧，位置相较于手铐锁链偏后，在胯骨前正好横过去一条细杆，令他不得不向前倾身，腰背挺直，又向后翘着臀部，从张开的双腿中露出最隐私的部位。

罗非用手掌沿他腰部一路抚摸到臀部，不轻不重拍了一巴掌，声音并不响亮，却还是让罗浮生羞耻得闭住了眼睛，这样的姿势是躲不开的。

手指又来到股缝间前后滑动，轻轻按揉着菊穴褶皱，罗浮生下意识将肌肉向里收缩收紧，可罗非只是在周围刺刺戳戳按压，没有要探进去的意思。

“已经清洗过了？”

“是的，先生。”

“没有润滑。”

“... 是。”

其实是不用问也知道的事实，那处现在干爽又紧致，没有丝毫润滑涂过的滑腻痕迹。

只听罗非从柜子中又拿出了什么东西，全在身后，罗浮生看不到。他就像一只待人随意宰割的猎物被困在刑架上无处躲藏，随后坚硬的管口就挨上了身后。一大坨冰凉软膏被挤出来，罗非的手指就着那软膏滑入体内，在肠壁四周涂涂抹抹，可手指还没抽出去，罗浮生就已经感到穴道中开始发热发痒，变得越来越敏感。被手指撑开的地方生出更强烈的痒意，一点小的摩擦都惹得他不住向里收缩后穴，身体发热，更别说指腹磨过那点敏感凸起时，罗浮生几乎是咬着牙才忍住跑到喉口的低吟，酥痒从穴口一路传递到深处，与靠近外部的感觉不同，内里正以同样的速度将空虚感无限放大。

这是有快速催情作用的润滑。

罗非没有在涂抹润滑上浪费太多时间，他的目的甚至不在这里，所以手指及时抽了出来，空留一缩一张的后穴泛着晶亮水光暴露在空气中。

“浮生，知道自己从开始到现在，都错在哪里吗。”

罗浮生不得不将注意力从身后分出一些，依声开始回想。

“我不该在没有允许的情况下站起身。”

一鞭子接踵而至，皮下肌肤迅速充血，从右肩头到左腰侧留下一道又长又细的红印。疼痛来得毫无预料，罗浮生打打杀杀多年习惯了刀枪伤没有喊叫出声，可肠道的火热酥痒没有丝毫解决，这一下使得感觉更加明显，完全超过了后背痛感，连带着分身都在催情作用挥发中持续保持勃起状态。

“这只是其中一个。”

“...我不该在先生询问问题时有所隐瞒。”

又一鞭子。从左肩至右腰，力道与第一鞭相当，留下的鞭痕都是一样长短。两条红印在罗浮生光洁的背部呈现一个叉的形状绽开，罗浮生反手抓紧铐住手腕的链子，汗水从他额头流淌下来，不因疼痛，而是在被催情润滑液浸润过的肠道一遍遍收缩中，他开始分不出鞭子留下的是痛感更多还是快感更多。分明后背的鞭痕下是火辣辣的疼，下身却越发有感觉得挺立起来，从顶端冒出一滴透明液体缓慢滑下。

这种认识令他感到陌生的可怕，或许第一次主动和罗非玩这个游戏一切就开始失控了。

“继续。”罗非说道。

还有，还有什么。

罗浮生思来想去再找不到做错的地方，不禁扭头去看罗非。

“还有你应该始终保持挺直的跪立姿态，而不是用你的下体去追散鞭。”

一句话道出了他最初不愿面对的事实，罗浮生一下红了耳尖转回头去。可是当时视线被遮蔽，体内快感最为直接地刺激神经，引得身体做出他毫无自知的反应。

“请...”

罗浮生无法平心静气说出下面的话，无论是身后身前的难耐感都在继续，心脏在胸前中强有力的跳动，又有游戏以外的自尊心开始作祟，他憋红了脸颊，憋红了耳朵，连偏白的身躯都开始透出由内而外的红色，可就是说不出。

“请...”

他又尝试了一次，罗非提着细长的鞭子走到面前，抬起他下巴直视着他。

“看着我说。”

张口便是不容反抗的命令语气。罗浮生闪避不开那道视线，想到将要说的话，热意从身下直接烧到了大脑，性器胀得难受，身后空虚发痒到令人发疯，也许赶快说出来就能早点疏解。

也许呢。

... ... 

“浮生知道错了，请先生责罚。”

“二十下，心里数着。”

一鞭鞭在那之后落在身上，罗非掐准了时间，保证在痛意还将消未消的那刻再度甩上去，他精准无误拿捏着抡下鞭子的力度，所有鞭痕都未到破皮地步，却能让罗浮生腿脚发软，艰难地倒吸凉气，仅凭手上的锁链和那条细杆撑住绝大半重量。

起初罗浮生还能将声音全部咽入肚中，后面只能在一鞭鞭中发出无意义的低声吟叹。他的背部又疼又烫，鞭痕数道平行，数道交错，有一鞭落到了臀尖，罗浮生抓紧锁链猛地一抖，臀肉上的疼痛和身后无法纾解的痒混在了一起，穴口褶皱也涂抹着那液体，受不了，快受不了了，臀部不受控制得向后挪了挪，心底竟然生出想要有东西缓解那麻痒的想法。

“多少下了。”

“...十八下。”

罗浮生额头上全是汗，直喘着气回答。

罗非仿佛能看穿他所有想法，下一鞭径直打到了他股间，力道被控制得很好，鞭身略过裸露在眼前淡红的穴口掀向空中。

一声痛呼突破防线冲了出来，那处此时敏感极了，罗浮生死死扯着锁链将身体上仰，被铐住的两脚在地上蹭动，胯骨磨着细杆，可这不仅没有缓解，疼痛过后穴道里的难耐感反而又升高一个度。

最后一鞭落在相同位置，罗浮生只觉得大脑突然被抽去了所有思绪，全身抑制不住得发起颤来，后穴兀自绞紧，几秒后才从紧绷状态放松，软着腿脱力挂在刑架上。

从回归清明的视线中他看到了地摊上的白浊。

高潮方式与他曾经经历过的相差甚远，罗浮生在脑中恍惚想到，他竟然被鞭子打射了。

“很好”，罗非拨开他汗湿的额发，“不过还没结束。”

罗浮生看罗非走去了摆放着各式假阳的柜子前，选了相对较粗的一个。

罗浮生虽然射了，可身后还是没有解决，润滑依旧默默无闻地发挥着他的作用。有催情作用的润滑加上罗非为他做的扩张，穴道将假阳完全吞了进去，被塞得满满当当，异物进入身体的饱胀感强势得霸占了罗浮生的感知，上方不规则的凸起还正好抵着前列腺。

罗非解开束缚罗浮生的所有镣铐，走向一旁的单人沙发上坐下。

“过来。”

他对着罗浮生拍了拍自己腿面，一丝微笑终于展露在他脸上。

“记住，别让它掉出来。”


End file.
